Sweet Nothings
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: 50 words for our favorite couple who, I don't think get enough love.


**A/N 50 sentences for our favorite couple that just doesn't get enough love. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>1)NOTEPAD:<p>

Before she learned sign language he had to write everything down on a notepad.

2)EXPLODE:

As they saw the fire, they were both happy to get away before the building exploded.

3)COLOR:

His favorite color used to be yellow, but ever since he met Kole it's been blue.

4)KIND:

Everyday he's thankful that she was kind enough to talk with him after the defeat of the B.o.E

5)HUMOR:

Even though he couldn't talk, Kole thought he had the best sense of humor.

6)EVIL:

His father was Slade, but that didn't mean he had to give into the evil as well.

7)ALONE:

They weren't together, but they both knew that they were never alone.

8)ADORE:

There were many boys she liked, but only one that she adored.

9)LAUGH:

Sometimes she wonders what his laugh would sound like if he still had his voice.

10)BRUISE:

What hurt him more than anything was seeing the black bruise on her cheek where Slade had hit her.

11)PERFECT:

Neither was perfect, but they didn't have to be.

12)UPSETTING:

Nothing was more upsetting to her then seeing the tears in his eyes.

13)BET:

What they didn't know was that all the titans were betting as to when they would get together.

14)REAL DEAL:

When they looked into each other's eyes they knew that this was the real deal.

15)MOTHER:

When they first met Jericho couldn't help but think that Kole would make a great mother one day.

16)DEATH:

As he lay there in old age with the reaper standing over him he knew that not even death could stop true love.

17)CRY:

He held her as she cried tears of joy after hearing that, after a huge battle, Gnnark was okay.

18)LOST:

When she got lost in the city she was glad it was Jericho who found her.

19)KISS:

Not that he would tell anyone, but Kole was the first and only girl he had ever kissed.

20)SMILE:

After she got to know him better she could see that he put a thousand words into one smile.

21)BEAUTIFUL:

He'd seen many pretty girls but to him Kole was the only beautiful one.

22)MUSIC:

She had been underground for a long time, but her favorite type of music was the sound of an acoustic guitar.

23)SAFE:

When he held her in his arms, she felt like it was the safest place in the world.

24)PAST:

What's in the past is done and they won't let it mess with the present.

25)ROSE:

The best gift she had ever received was the blue rose he gave her for her 17th birthday.

26)RAIN:

She had never seen rain before (that she could remember) so when a storm was over the windowed tower she went to find Jericho, who let her sleep in his room for the night.

27)STRANGE:

When they were in the city they thought everything was so strange, but that was because they had been alone for so long.

28)FEAR:

Their biggest fear was losing the other,

29)SWEAR:

He swore on his life that he would never leave her.

30)TIME:

They didn't have all the time in the world, but they would make the most of what they do have.

31)SIGN:

The first thing Kole learned to sign was "I love you" and told him on his 17th birthday.

32)STRONG:

When he first saw her Jericho thought that Kole was tiny, but after later in battle he saw that she was stronger then she looked.

33)BARRIERS:

Secretly Kole was glad that she was the first one to break down the barriers that Jericho took so long to build.

34)QUITE:

The quite was maddening, he was glad when Kole came for a visit.

35)MAYBE:

When Jericho asked her out, the only thing Kole said was "maybe" right before she kissed him.

36)SOUL-MATES:

When they were talking about soul-mates Kole turned to him and said that she already had hers.

37)HOMESICK:

Whenever Kole wasn't around, Jericho had a slight feeling of homesickness.

38)WORDS:

He didn't need words, he knew she heard all the things he didn't say.

39)VIOCE:

Sometimes he wished he had his voice so he could really tell her just how much she meant to him.

40)TIGER:

When Beast Boy turned into a tiger to scare Kole he learned that Jericho has the best evil eye known to man.

41)PET NAME:

The only pet name he had was guitar boy and the only one to call him so was Kole.

42)FAMILY:

They both knew how lucky they were to have a family like the Teen Titans.

43)ABOVE AND UNDER:

He lived high above ground, she lived under it so when they wanted to live together they lived between the two places.

44)COOK:

After a year of living together Kole found out that of the two Jericho was the best cook.

45)SNOW:

Jericho proposed to her on Christmas Eve just as it started to snow.

46)READ:

His favorite past time was reading, but that was before he met Kole.

47)SEAT:

Her favorite seat was right in his lap.

48)SMELL:

The first time he went to visit Kole, Jericho knew that the smell of mist and dinosaur butt will forever be in his memory.

49)CHANGE:

After the fight with the B.o.E they knew that everything was going to change, but all fears died when a pink haired girl turned to him and said "Hi, I'm Kole."

50)LOVE:

All anyone would have to do was see them together and know that it was the purest, truest love that they felt for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review. I would love to hear what your favorite one was. Thanks for reading! Ta-Ta for now**


End file.
